Protecting You
by Soul-Chi1d
Summary: Ever since the fantasia parade incident when Lucy kicked his ass, Bickslow has had a major crush on her and vowed to protect Lucy after hurting her, no matter what. When a dark guild has its eye's set on Lucy and she is kidnapped what will Bickslow do to get her back without anyone discovering is feelings for her? COVER ART NOT MINE!
1. Thinking of You

A/n: Hey guys here is the first chappie, hope you like it!

Sadly I dont own fairy tail and if I did it would be one wack anime/manga and this took place just after Nirvanna.

Normal POV:

It was just like any other day in Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu throwing punches and horrible insults at eachother; which ends with the whole guild getting into a huge brawl. Erza eating her strawberry cake that is soon squished by one of the poor people involed in the brawl creating more chaos. The only people who aren't involved in the fight are Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Happy, and the Thunder God Tribe minus Laxus. Lucy and Wendy are casually talking about "girl stuff" and recent missions, Happy telling Carla about all the different kinds of fish he's eaten, and the Thunder Legion looking down on the now wrecked guild hall and all the idiots who ruined it, talking about how stupid they are to be fighting all the time. Except Bickslow who is staring down at the residential blonde celestial mage with a look of adoration.

Bixlow's POV:

There she is in all her blonde glory. The girl who brutally kicked my ass during the Fantasia parade "incident" (with Loki's help if that makes me seem less like a weakling) a while ago. She's just casually sitting and talking normally over all the chaos going on behind her and Wendy. Honestly I've had a crush on her ever since that day, I also made a vow that day to protect her no matter what happens, no matter what the circumstance, I will always make sure she is safe.

"Bickslow... Hey Bickslow! Are you even listening to me!?" Evergreen screams and I look at her surprised and confused as to why she is yelling. "Bix I've been calling your name for like a minute, what were you thinking so hard about?" She asks.

"Oh... nothing." I reply trying to sound unsuspicious.

"Well as I was saying we should go home because one; I don't want to stay unti the guild falls apart. Two;master is bound to come out to yell at these idiots any minute now, and three its getting late." she says.

"I agree," says Freed. "Master can be quite scary when these ibiciles destroy the guild hall and distract him from his endless amounts of paperwork."

"Yeah okay lets go." I say, suddenly in the mood to flee from this doomed place.

We all get up and walk down the stairs and past the huge fight, dodgeing flying people every now and then, to the doors and out into the now calm streets of Magnolia. Just as we get about 200 meters away from the guild we can hear master screaming at the guild to stop fighing and clean up the mess they'd made. 'Wow perfect timing Ever' I thought.


	2. Captured

Lucy's POV:

Here we are again. Like every other day at the guild, Natsu and Gray just _had_ to start a brawl, destroying a good portion of the guild hall in only a matter of minutes. I, on the other hand am sitting with Wendy talking about the newest fashion trends and her most recent mission, while Happy is lecturing Carla about the different kinds of fish he's eaten over the loud roars and battle cries of our fellow guild mates. As the night continues on and the fight too, Wendy decides it is time for her to head home. While watching her pick up Carla and leave through the large guild doors I start to think about how glad I am that she came to the guild, because now I have at least one sane person to talk to during these brawls. Not too long after Wendy leavs I see the Thunder Legion walking to the doors of the guild. I almost forgot that they were part of the guild, not because I ignore them but because now that Laxus has been exiled they haven't been around as much. Truthfully I don't mind them. Most people are afaid or avoid them after what they did to the guild during the Thunder palace "incident" but I forgave them, especially Bickslow. Not only because he is the one that actually tried hurt/kill me but also cause of the fact that I have taken a small, teeny, tiny liking to him. After I defeated him (which I am very proud of) I suddenly felt this weird feeling just thinking about him. Most girls might be weirded out by his tattoo or his figure eyes but I find them quite charming. I couldn't help but admire and stare at his broad shoulders, toned muscles, and amazing facial structure as he and his teamed walked to the doors dodging people and objects on the way. 'I wonder if he could feel the same way about me.' I think sadly knowing it'll never happen.

3rd person POV:

After the Thuner Legion walks out of the guild Lucy goes over to the bar to get a strawberry milkshake from Mira. Just as she sits down and Mira is walking up to her master bursts through his office door becoming huge and standing over the guild.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS DOING!?!?!?! YOU DEMOLISHED THE GUILD HALL AND YOU WILL CLEAN IT ALL UP NOW!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOURSELVES!!!" then he becomes small again and storms back to his office mumbling something about his stupid reckless children and troublesome paperwork.

When master is back in his office and the guild members start cleaning up Mira turns her attention back to Lucy and asks "What can I get for you Lucy?"

"A strawberry milkshake please."

"Be right up!" Mira says in a bright tone and walks away. About three minutes later Mira comes back Lucy's milkshake in hand. Mira put the drink in front of her but stays hoping to have a conversaton with the blonde girl, but is surprised when Lucy gulps down the drink, not even caring to savor the taste like she usually does.

"Gosh Lucy!" Mira exclaims

"What?" Lucy askes innocently

"You drank that down like you were having a drinking contest with Cana, and winning!"

"WHAT?! No one beats me the _all powerfull_ Cana at a drinking contest! Even in metaphors!" Cana yells from her seat a couple stools down from Lucy's which causes both girls to giggle.

"Oh well I'm just excited to get home tonight because I'm almost finished with a new chapter of the book I'm writing and I really can't wait for Levy to go over."

"Oh well that makes sense... okay well see you tomorrow Lucy!" Mira smiles cheekily

"Goodnight Mira! Oh and if Natsu ever finishes cleaning and getting scolded by Erza tell him to look for a job to go on for tomorrow will ya?"

"Ya sure thing." and with that Lucy left the guild with a short wave in Mira's direction

Time skip~ At Lucy's apartment:

Lucy walks through the door of her small tidy apartment about six miutes after she'd left the guild because she ran all the way there. When she walked in she immediately went to the writing desk beside her bed. She opened the drawer that held the book and got out her pencil to write with. Ten minutes after she started writing she stopped having heard a loud crashing sound. She figured it was just Natsu and Happy who had found a job so she decided to go see what he found. When she walked into her livingroom it was an understatement to say she was confused, scared, and surprised. There in the middle of her living room stood three tall cloaked figures around the same size all with their heads down. 'You'd think guys in cloaks would be stealthier, they broke my vase...' Lucy mentally noted. Then scolded herself for not thinking of the situation at hand.

"Miss Heartfillia you will be coming with us." The middle one said in a low dark voice that made goosebumps appear over her whole body.

"Uh, like hell I am! I dont know you and I'm not going to stay to find out who you are and what you want with me. And if that isn't enough you broke my favorite vase!" and with that she ran to the door that was directly behind her and opened it but as soon as she opened it it swung closed on its own and then she felt herself being pulled backwards by a seemingly invisible force.

"What the?"

"This could have been easy but we had a feeling that you might run so we were prepared to use means of force. Sorry you decided not to cooperate Miss Heartfillia." Lucy felt a terrible sharp pain at the back of her head. She wanted to cry out but that was a sign of weakness so she didn't. She just let out a rough grunt and flopped forwards as everything went black.


	3. Where'd She Go?

The Next Morning Natsu POV:

As I climb in through Lucy's window I stand, feet glued to the ground and eyes closed, ready for a foot to come out of nowhere and send me flying but it never came. That is when I opened my eyes and when I did I saw a mess.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed confused and starting to feel worried . "LUCY! LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?" No response." Well shit I have to go tell Gramps."

Normal POV:

With that Natsu quickly rushed out of the apartment and meeting Happy outside.

" Where's Lushy?" He asked curiously.

" Good question" Natsu replied as he started jogging to the guild.

" What do you mean good question? Wasnt she there."

" No thats why we have to tell master"

" Well lets not jump to conclusions."Happy said

"Were else would she be, she would usually be getting out of the shower right about now and be Lucy kicking me in the face."

"... True lets go."

At the guild:

Natsu rushes up the stairs so fast he surprises the guild that he didnt sop to fight Gray after he insulted him, which caused the rest of team to become worried and follow him.

They got there just in time to hear Natsu scream at Makorav, " Lucy is missing!!!"

~END~


	4. The Search Begins

Normal POV:

At the moment the whole guild is in a frenzy after master recently announcing the sudden absence of the oh- so- popular celestial mage.

"Calm down brats!!" Makorav finally getting fed up with all the noise,though he should be use to it due to his rambunctious guild.

"Master what do you plan to do?" Erza asks from her place to the right of Makorav.

"We need to split up in groups and search for her." He announced. The guild hall immediately started grouping themselves, most going with their usual team.

Team Natsu plus Wendy and Carla was one group, Team Shadow Gear plus Gajeel was another, and of course the Thunder God Tribe( minus Laxus), and other random members grouped together.As soon as most was grouped the all began the search, spreading out into different areas of the city. Some stayed behind in case she came to the guild while the others were out.

Bixlow POV:

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' That is all I can think of at the moment. About how much possible danger she could be in, where she is, all of it just scares me. I have a feeling that she was most likely kidnapped cause that seems to be a thing with her and I swear to god if she was, the fuckers who captured her are gonna go through hell. Not only will they face her team's wrath but mine too and most likely the rest of the guild's too.

" Ugh, why do we have to do this?" Evergreen complained

" Well for one, its not like we really have a choice, two, it will help redeem ourselves from the Fantasia incident by searching for a fellow guild mate." Freed explained calmly and at that moment i couldn't stop the words from leaping out of my throat

"Plus she really hot, I wouldn't mind saving her fine ass."

'Well shit' I think to myself

"What?!" Ever screams

"Uhhh nothing." I try to lie

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's *gasp* hilarious!!" Ever says trying to breath while rolling on the floor laughing while Freed is trying to prevent himself from laughing.

"What's hilarious?" I ask honestly having no clue what she and Freed are laughing about

"Bixlow, do you...like Lucy?"

'Crap, crap, crap,crap,crap!'

"WHAT?! HELL NO!!! Cosplayer isn't even my type!!!" I lie but, my face clearly didn't get the memo and decided to blush anyway.

"Well your cheeks, Freed, and I beg to differ." she says with a smug smile

I feel the heated sensation of my blush move to my ears which luckily aren't visible due to my hood.To be honest I was surprised they hadn't discovered my crush on the blonde celestial mage. I mean I make it pretty obvious, you know, with all the starring and whatnot, of course this got me thinking. How the hell am I gonna find my precious Cosplayer?

~END~


	5. What Am I Doing Here?

Lucy's POV:

"What the-"

"Hello Lucy. How are you feeling?"

'What the hell?' "Who the fuck are you and what do you why did you bring me here!?" I say looking around the whole room then up to the figure standing in the door of the dark cell with the light shining directly on his features, and may I add his not so sharp features . He has a pointy nose with a strange tattoo across it, reminding me of a certain seith mage. I felt the edge of my lips twitch buuut then remembered my situation and went back to studying the mysterious man's figure. Next I look up to his dark blue/purple hair which looks all greasy and disgusting, then I looked to his face which is dirty and then finally to the rest of his body. He takes a step closer and I start to pull and struggle against the chains that I just now realized are around my wrists.

" Calm down dearie Im not going to hurt you. Unless you decide not to cooperate so just do as I say and you'll be fine. Okay?"

I shakily nod feeling more frightened than ever. I mean yeah I've been captured before, and trust me Gajeel should have been hard to top, but for some reason this cell, this man make everything twice as terrifying.

"Good. Now you were wondering why you are here?"

"Y-yes"

"The reason I brought you here is so you could help me track down my son and bring him here."

"... What the hell does that have to do with me!?"

"Watch your tone brat!!!" He yells slapping me across the face

"Now moving on. I need you to locate my son, capture him, and bring him here without being seen."

"W-why should I be doing this for you?"

"Because you have no choice. I made a deal with...some one in high places and I promised this person I would give you to them if you succeed this mission.And if you refuse I have the right to punish you."

"H-how am I even s-supposed to do that when I don't even know who he is?"

"Sure you do, you were just thinking of him and me and a uh person have been watching you for a while now and from that we understand you know him quite well"

'Guess I have a mage on my hands... wait what?'

" W-w-wait what is your son's name?" I ask fearing the worst

"His name... is Bixlow."

~END~


	6. Holy Sh*t!

Lucy's POV:

What the...How the..."WHAT?!" I had never even thought of anyone in Fairy Tail having parents that were you know... around. Well accept Romeo of course. I mean I guess I should have seen it coming, this man looks so similar to Bixlow it's scary.

"You heard me child. I'm Bixlow's father and but call me Blake and you're going to do something for me." Bixlow's father said.

What the hell else could he want me for?He already told me he wanted me to capture Bixlow.

"I want you to capture my son, bring him to me, and eliminate his guild. Well I suppose it's your guild too."

I was speechless. He wants me to capture my crush,bring him to his probable demise, and on top of that destroy my family? He must be insane!

" Why do you want me to destroy my guild!? They haven't done anything to you!" I yell in protest

" They took my child away from me, what other reason do I need to destroy them. Either way what would you know you annoying little fairy bitch!" He yells and I flinch a bit at the insult.

I'm not even with Bixlow and his dad already doesn't like me. 'There's a time and place for everything Lucy' I mentally face palm myself. There was no way I was gonna do this stupid ass request! Even though it was more of an order.

"By the way ,brat, I can read your mind so thinking is pretty much pointless," He said. 'Well shit. How did I not realize it sooner I mean how else would he have know i was thinking about Bixlow? Great job Lucy.' I think to myself.

"And since I have read your thoughts I have heard you are planning resisting my order which means I'll have to persuade you some other way. Prepare yourself because you're in for a world of pain, Lucy Heartfillia." Okay, now I'm completely scared.

Nobody's POV:

"Skye my child please come in here and make sure Ms. Heartfillia knows her place once you are done with her." Blake demands.

"Yes master." Says a girl with black hair and light blue/purple highlights.

'Master?' Lucy thinks. 'Wait is this a guild!?'

"Oh and I'll inform the others of our... visitor so someone may be taking over in a while." Blake states simply yet eerily.

Lucy's POV:

'Holy Shit!!! This is definitely a guild and that means I'm seriously in trouble. Someone better save me, and soon.

~END~


	7. God I Miss Her

Bixlow's POV (finally):

We've been searching for a week now and nothing. If I didn't have an actual cause to be on this search I would have gone home a while ago, but I'm not going home until I find Lucy and bring her home with us. Once I do I intend to make her my girl so I never lose her again. The thought of her in danger just sets me on fire. Once I find those bastards that took her I'm gonna become they're worst nightmare! You know, along with everyone else in Fairy Tail. Ya know, she's been kidnapped so much in the past, we should have had Freed put a tracking rune on her. Whatever I'll bring it up when we get her back. Suddenly I hear a voice running through my mind and the others look as if they heard it too. It was Warren telling us that Master wanted us to come back to the guild, get some rest, and share about our whereabouts while we were searching. It was just then that it hit me that the rest of the team and I hadn't slept the whole week we were out. I was reluctant to stop looking but the others would think it was weird if I argued about continuing the search so I gave in and we started going back the way we came. Along the way we had made markings on trees and such so we wouldn't get lost when we were going back. On the walk all I could think of was the kind of danger Lucy could be in at the moment. 'I swear I'll find you Lucy, and once I do I'll never lose you ever again.' I vow silently.'God I miss her.'

(Time Skip- At the guild still Bixlow POV)

Once we walk into the guild we immediately see the guild filled with people who are just talking in their groups. Then Master comes out of his office and quiets everyone down, asking group by group what they had experienced. Most groups had found nothing, the same as us, and some others had run into bandits and members from some dark guilds. Of course they captured them and put them in jails, but before that they had asked them if they had heard anything about Lucy. One group, which was team Shadow Gear with the addition of Gajeel, had said that one of the people they caught had said something about a man named Blake and a few other teams agreed that they had heard that same name. 'Blake... that name sounds familia- wait' I cut my own thoughts off 'Holy fucking mother of God I swear if they are talking about the person I think they're talking about we're all in some deep shit.' I know, I'll talk to Master about it in private cause if I bring it up in front of everyone I might be blamed for everything, which I guess I am at fault for if the Blake they're talking about really is my father. My dad is a powerful, merciless man and if he is the one who took Lucy she is in some serious trouble. I better find her soon.

Lucy's POV: 'Bixlow you better find me soon.' I think covered in bruises, scratches, whip lashes, and gashes with flowing with blood.' Before I'm forced to find you.' My last thoughts before another blow from a leather whip.

~END~


	8. The Plan

Lucy's POV:

I wake up to the sound of dripping water and the feeling of a cold wet floor under my feet.

"Rise and shine sweetheart." the familiar voice of Blake says completely waking me up.

I try to move but i find myself still suspended to the wall by chains. Suddenly the events of the past week rush back to me, kind of like a bad hangover, and suddenly I felt the pain rushing back all over my body. I can barely even move a finger without feeling overwhelming pain. I can hear Blake walk up to me and suddenly he puts a finger under my chin and lifts my face to look into his eyes.

"So have you thought about what I have told you to do?"

I don't have the strength to talk so I just nod lightly

"Well are you going to complete the mission?"

Again, too tired to say anything I shake my head no.

"Oh really? Well I'll just have someone else do it and then after its done ill just return you to the person I made the deal with, or I could just just kill you." he shrugs nonchalantly and starts to walk away.

My eye widen, I had completely forgotten about the deal

"Plus" Blake continues "I would think that you would want to say goodbye to you my son and your guild hall before they disappear."

"F-Fine"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll do it" I say reluctantly, knowing I have no other choice but to agree.

'I'll find a way out of this, I have to."

Nobody's POV:

It's been a week and a half since Lucy went missing and everyone is losing hope accept the people who are closest to her (team Natsu, team Shadowgear plus Gajeel, and the Thunder God Tribe). Most groups have come back to the guild and quite a few others are on their way back. The guild hall is all to quiet with not too many people around and the only thing people seem to be talking about is the impossible question of where Lucy might have gone.

Lucy's POV:

"So now that I have told you the plan are you ready to commence onto the first phase?" Blake asks

I slowly nod my head already regretting my decision. How could I be so week, I'm just agreeing to this with barley putting up a fight. I'm a disgrace to the guild, if I ever get out of this mess I have made a decision to quit the guild. Nobody there really needs me and it's only been a few months and I've already been captured like three times! I just cause everyone trouble and get in their way, I might as well just go back to my father. Haha who am I kidding I'm never going back there so I'll probably just wonder all over Fiore.

"Well then it's time to go night night. See you when it's time to go onto phase four." and with that he knocks me out.

Time skip~at guild~Makorav's POV:

"Master come outside quick we have an emergency!!!" Mira called running into my office

"What is it child?" I asked sparked with curiosity

"Just come, and hurry!" She says as she starts running down stairs and outside

I follow not too far behind along with many more of my children who were just as curious as I and once I get outside I begin to question her

"Mira I don't see what seems to be so-"

"Master look." She says pointing to something about fifty yards away on the ground. I start to approach it but as I get closer the thing on the ground turns out to be a person, one I know all to well.bThere lying on the ground was Fairy Tails's very own celestial mage, Lucy Heartfillia. She was in an awful state cuts,bruises and large gashes all over her body. She seemed to be breathing but she needed medical attention, and fast.

"Mira, bring her up to the infirmary now! Max contact the teams still searching and tell them to come back immediately!"

~End~


	9. She's Back!

A/N: Hello

Natsu POV:

"Hello?" I hear Warren's voice inside my head

"Yes hello, Warren any news?" Erza says

"Ahh well... yes." He says hesitantly

"What is it?!?" I ask slightly worried

"Well it's Lucy..." I hold my breath "She's back."

"What?!?!?!" The whole group screams

"Master says to come back as soon as possible."

"Thank you Warren." Erza says

"Ok guys lets g-" Shes cut off because I instantly start to dash to the nearest train station. Yes that's how happy and anxious I was, I was willing to ride a train.

Bixlow POV:

"Hello." I hear a voice through my head

"Warren, what's going on?" Freed says calmly

" I have news. It's Lucy..." I hold my breath "She's back." He says

"We'll be there soon." Ever says and we all run to the nearest train station.

3rd Person POV:

"Where is she?" The thunder gods ask frantically in unison. Ever and Bixlow look over at Freed surprised, they hadn't thought he'd cared at all about the situation.

"What?" Freed asks curiously.

"Nothing..." the two say.

"She's in the infirmary, were still waiting for Team Natsu to get back so Wendy can heal her." Master Makarov says walking out of his office." As if on cue Team Natsu came stumbling through the door screaming about Lucy and asking where she was.

"She's in the infirmary. But I suggest only Wendy go up for now to heal her and when she wakes up the rest can visit." Master says

"Ok Master." Wendy says rushing up the stairs to the infirmary.

Time skip Bixlow POV~

So here we are, my team and I sitting at our usual spot. I sit tapping my foot on the wooden floor anxiously. The waiting is killing me, I need to know that she's ok now before I go crazy. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, a tired looking Wendy came out of the infirmary announcing Lucy's awakening. I jumped up ready to run into the room.

"Well someone's excited." Evergreen smirks at me

"Shaddup." I groan sticking my tongue out with a blush.

Whatever I'm going to see her I think walking away. I get to the door of the room and just as I'm about to enter I see all of Team Natsu walking out.

"Hello Bixlow," Erza says politely

"Hi" I say awkwardly

After that I kinda just weirdly scoot past them into the infirmary and close the door.

I stare at her as she looks down at her hands, not noticing my presence(like always). She looks so broken and tired. But she's still as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey Lucy."

She looks up. It's her, she's back.

Lucy POV:

"Hey Lucy."

I look up to see the very person I was dreaming yet dreading to see.

"Bixlow..."

He actually did it. He came for me... but it's too late now.

A/N: Wassup people's? Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Comment or message me with ideas and thoughts.


	10. Phase 1 (part 1)

Lucy's POV~

I've been back for 5 days now and now I have to start the plan. The first phase at least; make it seem like everything is ok.

Flashback~

Make it seem like nothing happened or that you can't remember anything that did. That way it'll still be believable that you're on their side.

"But I am on their side" I yell in protest.

"Not anymore you're not. Do you really think that after all you're going to do they'll still want you in their guild? Oh wait I forgot, once you're done there won't be a guild to go back to," he says with an evil cackle.

"Once you get the guild to believe your fine become friends with Bixlow and his team. After you finish the first phase call me and i will tell you how to proceed onto the second phase. Remember I'll have someone watching over you to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"O-okay" I say putting my head down in shame. How could I do this to them...to him? They'll never forgive me. that is if they're still alive afterwards. God I just wanna die right now.

Present~

I stand up from my team's table saying I'll be right back and walk up the stairs to the Thunder Legion's table. She ignored the confusion on the faces of many guild members including the three mages in front of her.

"Hey guys!" I say enthusiastically. They just sit there and stare at me with wide eyes

"Why do you all look so surprised?"

"Ummm I don't know maybe because we are." My crush says with his wide eyes still in place.

Bixlow's POV~

It's not that I don't want her here, I'm just curious as to why she is here. After what we did I would have thought she would steer clear of us, especially me.

"Well..." she starts "It hasn't been to long since the Fantasia incident and you all seem lonely since Laxus was exiled, so I thought it'd be good to get to know you all a little better."

She wants to get to know us? Why? How? How can she be so kind to someone like me? I look towards Freed and Evergreen and again see confusion written all over their features.

"Uhhhhh y-yeah ok," Ever answers " that sounds nice." She says with a small smile.

"Cool! Hey you know what?! We should all go on a mission together!" Cosplayer yells excitedly. The whole guild went silent, drawing a blank.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" Erza is the first to respond of course. Running up the stairs with Natsu hot on her tail.

"Yeah what she said! Luce first of all you're on our team not theirs and secondly, they tried to hurt us all why would you trust them on a mission?!?!" Natsu says next

Lucy seems to get aggravated at this and gets up in their faces.

"Well for your guys' information you are NOT the boss of me and these are our friends and family. In this guild we treat everyone like family regardless of what has happened in the past. In the end everything turned out fine and I've forgiven them for their mistakes!"

3rd person POV~

'She's forgiven us?' The Thunder Legion thought

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go pick a mission for us to do." Lucy says pushing past a dumbfounded Natsu and Erza.

'Well this should be interesting' most of the guild members though while going back to their previous activities.

\--END--


	11. Her Strange Soul

Bixlow's POV

"Her soul... I'm not sure what it is just something isn't right about it." I tell Freed quietly. Lucy had promptly gotten us out on a mission to defeat a small not too powerful dark guild in a large merchant city. Ever and Lucy had become pretty well acquainted on the 3 or so hour train ride here and were now walking a small ways in front of me and Freed discussing unknown topics.

On the ride I had felt like Lucy was restraining herself while managing to look perfectly fine, but it wasn't fooling me. Because she was in front of me she wouldn't see me looking into her soul so I gave it a whirl. What I'd vaguely noticed was a strange change in her soul. It wasn't seeming to flare just as brilliantly as usual and there were almost unnoticeable streaks of a foreign grayish color swirling about her usually just white pure soul. "I have no clue what it is but there's something that's seemingly very slowly consume her soul. You have any information on something like this?" I ask Freed a little hopeful.

"I'll search through my books at home and check the guild library but at the moment I have no knowledge of what exactly it could be. An educated guess is that it could be an emotion that has taken a hard anchor on her soul and is slowly eating away at it. The longer she is exposed to the emotion and whatever is causing it, the more it will affect her soul." Freed says in his scholarly tone.

"Seriously? That was just an educated guess? That shit could've been straight from a book." I roll my eyes as my babies mimic me in the background. His intelligence is exasperating sometimes

Freed smirks smugly obviously proud of himself and I just roll me eyes again and we continue walking in peaceful silence further towards the town bustling with activity.

Lucy's POV

"Do you guys want to get settled at an inn first or go notify the mayor that we've arrived?" I ask as we got closer to the main part of the town and further from the train station.

"I suggest resting. We came a day early and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so we should relax and get some good rest before the mission." Ever says and I look to the guys who nod in affirmation.

"Inn it is, let's go I think I saw a sign up ahead."

Indeed there was a cute little inn that we checked into. We had two separate rooms but decided to congregate in one for the time being to discuss strategies for the upcoming mission. We ordered room service because we were too deep in conversation to actually go out somewhere. Sometime throughout the night I start to feel myself get drowsier and before I knew it I passed out against the small sofa by the coffee table.

3rd person

"Aaaand she's out. Evergreen says and the two other men turn to look at the lightly snoring blonde leaning against the sofa, completely knocked out.

"Awe she looks so cute don't ya think?" The fairy mage states rather generally but looks pointedly at Bixlow with a light devious glare. Her and Freed share an almost unnoticeable signal which Bixlow catches sight of and he breaks out into a cold sweat.

"Hey Biiiiiix, why don't you go on ahead and drop Lucy off in her room while me and freed clean up in here." Evergreen says never loosing her devious smirk

"Uhhh ok sure..." Bixlow says warily. He gets up and walk around the coffee table and picks the celestial mage up gently enough not to wake her. Their rooms were only across the hall from each other's so it wasn't a long trip to make but it seemed Lucy had gotten rather comfortable in the Seith mages arms. He shifted her in his arms slightly to unlock the room door and push it open, then walked over to the edge of the bed.

He figured he couldn't tuck her in himself so he called his babies over to push the blankets and sheets back so Bixlow could lay Lucy down in the bed. After he had pulled the covers up and over the female mages' Bixlow turned to walk away when he suddenly decided that now would be the best time to tap into her soul, so he took off his visor and hood to get a clearer look. She was unconscious therefore more vulnerable. When he did see her soul it looked almost identical to how it had earlier but the streaks of color seemed to get darker. This truthfully frightened Bixlow a considerable amount because the thought of anything happening to Lucy gave him large amounts of anxiety. He didn't have time to think much of it though because as soon as he pulled his magic back into himself the young woman's hand reached up and started finger combing his spouts of hair. He was startled and afraid Lucy had seen him watching her soul which he was sure she'd consider a violation of privacy; but as he looked at her closed relaxed eyes his gaze unintentionally softened.

Multiple times Bixlow had tried to pull away but all Lucy did was grip tighter on his precious locks and now it seems as though she was fed up and slowly drew her hand and Bixlow's head closer to her body, trapping his head between her bust and her hands. Bixlow's face was now red as a strawberry and he didn't really know what to do. He was stuck in a very awkward position half on and half off of the bed and Bixlow was starting to think he'd have no choice but to accept his fate when he heard a quiet throat clearing and looked over to see Evergreen standing smugly in the doorway.

"Will you please fucking help me?" Bixlow asked desperately.

"Haha ok ok, cool your jets lover boy." The woman says walking over to the bed, her little pet name making Bixlow heat up more. Evergreen tries the best she can to pry the other woman's hand off of the poor seith mage with no success. The next time she tries they hear a little whimper and a very tentative "Stay" come from the smaller girl. The two conscious mages share and look and Evergreen just grins in Bixlow's blushing face.

"You heard what the girl wants, goodnight children." Evergreen says cheerily as she skips to her stuff and grabs her bag.

"W-wait where are you going you can't just l-" But Bixlow was too late, Evergreen had already shut the inn room door and was most likely across the hall snickering about this with Freed.

Bixlow just sighs and looks down upon the angle in the bed.

"You're gonna make a fool of me Cosplayer." He says smiling lightly. No matter how much trouble she may be he wanted it all. He was way too hung up on this woman to care about her unintentionally embarrassing him.

"Stay..." he hears another whisper from her and sighs again. He stands up and fully lays down on the bed, gets under the covers and rests an arm under his head as a pillow, awkwardly putting the other around the small woman's small waist. Lucy's fingers were still drifting through his royal blue locks and Bixlow was in a bit of a hazy state of exhaustion and bliss. He drowsily stares at her face in wonder.

"You don't even see how gorgeous you are..." Bixlow says tucking some loose strands of golden hair behind her ear. He barely registers the feeling of her shifting closer to him and entangling her legs with his as he drifts off to the land of dreams.

A/N: Long time no see. This was really more of a filler but a longer chapter should be here in a day or two. I promise


	12. Damn Eye Prison!

**3rd person**

"Ughhhhhh" Bickslow groans as he rolls over on the bed, a large red spot forming in the center of his forehead. He had woken up only a few minutes prior and had tried untangling himself from the woman beneath him but to no avail, so he settled for observing her sleeping face. She made a small grumbling noise as her eyes fluttered open and he hadn't been able to look away because the rays of morning sun filtering through the curtains were illuminating her chocolate colored eyes in the most glorious way. Lucy was tired and a little disoriented so instead of seeing Bicksow's gentle gaze, she saw some dude hovering over her, and her first reaction was to head-but him after finding her legs incapacitated. Once Lucy came to she gasped and looked over at the man laying on the bed next to her, holding the bridge of his nose in hopes of easing his current headache.

"Oh God I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you Bix!" Lucy exclaimed sitting up and moving closer to him.

"Yeah uh... no it's fine, I'm fine." He grunts out ,his eyes shut tightly making his pain obvious.

Lucy reached over and lightly placed her hand in his surprisingly soft blue hair, but flinched slightly when Bickslow's ruby eyes snapped open to stare up at her.

"Are you um...sure? I could get you ice or a cold towel or something."

"Uh...actually a towel would be nice.. I guess." Bickslow replies a bit dazedly. Neither mage seemed too fixated on getting up or moving from their current position, lost in each other's eyes.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo's voice suddenly intrudes the comfortable silence a little louder than necessary. Lucy's eye twitches in annoyance, mentally cursing the maid for ruining her and Bix's little "moment".

"Not now Virgo. Why did you come out though I didn't call you?"

"I heard you required a cold towel so I came to assist. Forgive me for interrupting anything Princess."

Lucy sighs a short breath out but despite her slight irritation she smiles softly.

"No it's ok, thank you Virgo."

Virgo handed Lucy the cold moist towel, bowed, and was gone in a shower of golden light. She turns back to Bickslow to see him still starting at her and her cheeks bust out a new shade of unnatural pink. She gently placed the chilled damp towel on Bickslow's forehead where the mark had become more apparent. The man closed his eyes sighed with a mixture of content and relief as the pain eased a little.

"Hey, Bix?" Bicksow opens his eyes to smile at the woman above him.

"Yes gorgeous?" Both mage's eyes widened and they sat for a few moments locked in a wide eyed stare-down filled with awkward tension.

"Kay so... where's your visor at? And the babies now that I think about it.." Lucy trailed off looking around. Bickslow's eyes suddenly turned frantic; it wasn't his babies he was worried about, he had shut off their magic and had put them in a drawer to "sleep". But his visor, that was a real problem, and he was scolding himself for being so forgetful. He sprung up from the bed almost knocking Lucy over in the process, and darted around the room almost comically looking for the metal grate he wears over his eyes as reassurance.

Bickslow was used to sleeping alone so he had never thought to put it back on after he'd woken. Once he found the visor laying on the night stand on the opposite side of the bed he had slept on he quite literally dove for it but to no avail. Lucy had managed to grab it just before Bickslow could lay a finger on it and moved her arm out of range of his grasp.

"Nah uh mister I asked where it was not for you to snatch it." Lucy pouted

Bickslow slightly panicked which just made his current situation worse. Though he is much more in control of his magic than he was as an adolescent he still lost his grip on it every once in awhile, and those times were all triggered by strong emotional responses to things. He needed to calm down quickly or his magic would lash out and who knows what would happen then. So Bickslow closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, and then looked at Lucy with a more serious expression. Lucy noticed the shift from his panicked stare to his almost stern look and leaned back a little.

"Lucy. Give it back."

Lucy was a little taken aback by the harsh tone in his voice and the use of her actual name.

"No."

At that Bickslow openly gaped at her.

"You realize it's actually MY property right?"

"Irrelevant."

Now he glared at her a bit venomously

"No. It's extremely relevant, give it back right now."

"And if I refuse?" Lucy replied glaring back

"Then I'll take it back."

"Go ahead, try me."

"C'mon Cosplayer be an adult about this." He leveled seriously

"I am" she shrugged back

"Ok then." Was all Bickslow replied before lunging at Lucy's still outstretched arm. Before he reached her arm Lucy pulled it closer towards her body but Bickslow managed to snatch her elbow and pulled her body under his. Lucy glowered at him from below as he smirked smugly and then she started throwing punches with her free hand and kicks every which way as she struggled to get free. One of her punches was particularly hard and decided to take residence on Bickslow's poor face. They both froze where they were, Lucy's hands now on the sides of her face, eyes wide in a mixture of fear, shock and regret, and Bickslow's head was turned still from the impact. Bickslow slowly brought his head back to look at Lucy and she flinched under his intense stare as if he was staring into her soul. 'He can actually do that dumbass' Lucy thought to herself.

"Bix—Oof" Lucy had started to get out an apology but Bickslow grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand and place his other just above the curve of her hip. Unintentionally her grip on the metal visor in her hand loosened as she looked into the mans crimson irises.

"Thanks gorgeous." Bickslow says huskily as his hand slides up from the woman's hip up the side of her body to the hand that held his metal "eye prison" as Evergreen often called it. Before Lucy could react Bickslow plucked it easily from her lax grip.

The seith mage stood pulled his hood back over his extremely wild hair and swiftly exited the room without another word. He smirked though as he shut the door when he heard Lucy's indignant grunt/screech of frustration.

"That ASS!" Lucy screamed after she came back from her out of body experience.

 **In the other room**

"So uh, what was all that ruckus?" Ever asks when she sees Bickslow sinking into the couch in the center of the main area, looking very dazed.

"Oh. Nothing really." Bickslow grins with his signature guild marked tongue hanging out.

"Riiiight. I'll just ask Lu later."

"Lu? I'm positive you two aren't that close."

"Shut up we're friends!" Ever yells

Bickslow had a smug look on his face but the look was instantly wiped off as he was hit with a fan on the back of his head.

"Shit what the fuck woman, it's like..." Bickslow glances at the nearest clock

"6:30 AM! Do you cary that damned thing on you when you sleep?!" He exclaimed, pointedly glaring at the burgundy fan in her hand.

"Yeah actually." Ever deadpanned

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"...So hows the missus?"

"I KNEW YOU'D ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"That wasn't a denial, so how is she?"

"She's fine, I think." Bickslow smiles remembering how his hand had felt on her slim waist only a few minutes ago.

"You are so smitten." Ever says with a straight face and an eye roll.

"Am not!" Bickslow counters in a childlike manner and stuck his tongue out at the brown haired woman.

"Bix in all seriousness when are you gonna man up and finally do something about your feelings?"

"Hahaha actually I've been thinking about that and I've decided the perfect time. Never." Bixlow teasingly beams at Evergreen

Before the woman could respond Bixlow decided to change the topic.

"Oh! Do you guys have ice, maybe a dentist too? That she-beast may have knocked some teeth loose." Bixlow says with a sour face rubbing the side of his cheek. Ever snickered

"Yeah we do, but are you sure you wouldn't rather have me call Doc. McStuffins for that?" Ever smirks knowing it'll get a rise out of Bix.

"Fuck you crone." Ever gasps in mock offense

"Save it for your wife lover boy. Just don't do it today cause y'know...we have a job and we need you focused on the mission instead of Lucy's pu-" Ever couldn't finish her sentence though because a cold hand clamped over her lips, a smooth voice to accompany them.

"Let us not speak of Lucy-san in such a way." Freed cut in. He quickly removed his hand form Evergreens mouth, disgusted, as she had started licking it.

"Heathens, the both of you." The green haired mage huffs out and then retreats to the kitchen, most likely to make tea.

"Ass" Ever says under her breath

"You said it sista." Bixlow said in a sassy tone.

"Please don't ever do that again." The woman shivers in discomfort.

"No problem sista." Bixlow burst out into a fit of laughter which was more like cackling that was short lived due to a slap upside the head.

"Damn it woman!"

Now it was Ever's turn to laugh.

"By the way where's your eye prison?"

"FUCK!"

More wheezing laughter from the woman.

A/N: Hey everyone hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long! Right now I'm in the process of editing past chapters (cause they made me cringe) and I should be done in a couple days. Feel free to review or PM any questions or thoughts!


End file.
